Falling Behind Time
by My.Time.Is.Here
Summary: First story. InuyashaxKagome. After a battle that supposedly caused Kagome's life, Inuyasha's determined to get revenge. But what happens when a girl looking exactly like Kagome comes out of the well two years later?
1. Prologue

**Falling Behind Time**

**Don't own anything.**

**First story. Sorry if it sucks. Also, I'm not a real expert on Inuyasha (or Japan, for that matter). I don't read the mangas. I just recently started watching the anime, thanks to friend of mine. So please don't go crazy on me if I mess up and write something that apparently can't happen in anime/manga. **

**Alrighty?**

**Okay. (:**

* * *

How exactly did I end up in this mess? I'm not exactly sure.

One day I found out I was being forced into moving away from my comfortable home in New York to this old, forgotten shrine in Tokyo, Japan. "This is the Higurashi family shrine," my mother had said. "Our ancestors have lived here for generations." Hearing those words replay in my head brought back the same thought I had no choice but to mutter under my breath when my mother's back was turned because I had no guts to say it to her face.

"Apparently Grandma and Grandpa were the only ones in our ridiculously long family tree with the brains to get out of owning this shrine and moving to America." _If only my parents had been so lucky._

"I think living here will be really exciting," my father had said. Whatever. He also thought that the middle-aged man with the dreads and the singing voice of a dying cat should've won this season of American Idol.

My Grandma Kikyo, who had volunteered to help us get settled in our new home, had told me stories about what had happened at this shrine. "It was said that the old Bone Eater's Well was used as an entrance to Japan's Feudal Era by one of our ancestors."

Not for a second did I believe her stories. Until now.

I look around me, at all the friends I have made in this time. They all have desires and problems that set them apart from everyone else, but they also have one goal that binds them together:

Destroying Naraku.

Like Sango. The demon-slayer. Determined to rescue her brother from Naraku. She's the bestest best friend I've ever had in my entire life. If weren't for her being right by my side all this time, I would've had to steal all the Vodka from my father's boxes of liquor just to be able to stand the other new "friends" of mine (which wouldn't be very smart, because I'm allergic to alcohol, but if I had to choose between being sober, healthy and having to deal with an annoying dog-demon and a perverted monk or being drunk, covered in hives, and on the verge of dying from puking my guts out, I'd choose 'B'). She's also an incredible listener. A perfect person to go to when you want to vent. I owe her my life.

Miroku. The monk. Definitely the most perverted man I've ever met. Seriously, and I thought that seventeen year old pizza delivery guy with the all zits who was always making passes at my friend Lizzie's big sister Kaylie had problems. But Miroku does come through for everyone when we need him. Naraku cursed him with a black hole in his palm called a 'Wind Tunnel' (though _I _think this 'Wind Tunnel' _awesome_! I hardly see it was being a curse... except for the whole 'eventually devouring him' part).

Shippo. The fox-demon. And the cutest thing I've ever seen! He's like the little brother I would never wish I had, because if I did, he would be cursed into being the most annoying thing in the world and would eventually leave me no choice but to beat him with my little sister's baseball bat. I love him! He, like Sango, is what helps keep me sane in this warring states era. I thank him for that.

Koga. The wolf-demon. The day I met him, I discovered that he was one of the keys for getting under Dog-boy's skin. But that's not the only reason I grew fond of him. I spent two days travelling with him and I realized what a good guy he was. A little rough around the edges, especially with his pack, or when arguing with Dog-boy, but at least he knew how to open up... well with me, anyway. He told me that Naraku killed his pack and now Koga wants revenge.

Sesshomaru. Dog-boy's half-brother. If anyone can get under my skin more than Dog-boy, it's Sesshomaru. I'm not exactly sure why, but the fact that he doesn't have the skills to show expressions on his face irritates me to no end. Whenever he looks at me, it's like he's challenging me to a staring contest. And he has this insane idea that he's better than his brother just because he's full demon. Pssh, right. Now, strong? Yes. A _tad _bit more powerful? Sure, I'll even give him that. But truthfully, what exactly is so great about being a mutated husky?

And last, but not least, Inuyasha. Or Dog-boy, as I prefer to call him. He's a half-demon. And the most annoying, irritating, hotheaded, indecisive mess I've ever met. He's got more problems than my cousin Isabella (her problems being alcohol, drugs, whining about her teenage problems to three year olds at the park. You know, the usual). Seriously, he's torn between some undead priestess and her reincarnation. In his head, he's probably all, "Let's see, Zombie or Reincarnation? And I'm asking this because the answer is _so _not obvious to me, like it is to everyone else." You know what? I take back what I said earlier about Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's definitely more irritating. If Naraku doesn't kill him, _I will._

And who am I? I'm Desirée Marino. The future reincarnation of Kagome Higurashi.

How exactly did I end up in this mess? I'm not entirely sure.

But Naraku just made one hell of a mistake dropping me in the middle of all this. Because when people mess with me, I come back with a nasty vengance.

--

**Wow. That sucked. And it was so short. But this is just the Prologue. So please bear with me. And I know, Desirée Marino isn't a Japanese name, but the explanation for that will be in the first chapter. **

**Review? It won't kill you. (:**


	2. Nightmares

**Don't own anything.**

**Alrighty, here's chapter one. And again, remember: still not a big expert on Inuyasha. I know the basics, I think. Hopefully that will be enough to get me through for a while.**

**Enjoy!**

--

In Desirée Marino's opinion, Tokyo, Japan was her personal Hell on Earth.

"C'mon, sweetheart." Grandma Kikyo smiled at Desirée. "Turn that frown upside down." She laughed at the saying. "I know, you're so used to your life in New York, but remember: everything happens for a reason. Maybe life intended for you to come here for something important. For all you know, this could be where you find the love of your life." Tiny creases appeared around her mouth on her aging face as she laughed again.

"I doubt it," Desirée muttered, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car door. She pulled her only suitcase along with her, not bothering to offer the rest of her family any help with their belongings. _They don't deserve it._

"You know," her grandmother started, popping up beside her. "There are a lot of stories about this shrine. One in particular has to do with the old Bone Eater's Well, over there. It is said that it was really an entrance to Japan's Feudal Era used by our ancestor, Kagome Higurashi."

"Fascinating," Desirée said, deadpan, slightly confused by the tingle she felt inside her when she heard the name of her ancestor. She walked faster in an effort to get away from her Grandma and entered the house.

The living room was completely empty, except for some thick curtains covering the windows, preventing any sunlight from entering. As bare as the house looked, Desirée couldn't help but feel a certain presence in the room, along with something else. It was like she'd been there before, though she was certain she'd never seen the house before.

"C'mon, _tesoro_," Desirée's father said behind her. "Don't you think living in a shrine would be exciting?"

"No," Desirée answered, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her old Italian nickname meaning 'treasure'. Her father Arnaldo Marino was Italian, born in Palermo, Italy. Desirée's mother Izumi Marino-Higurashi was Japanese, born in the capital Tokyo, making Desirée Japanese-Italian-American. She was proud of having two ethnicities -- but not so much that she'd actually want to move to either country. Her place was New York; if only her parents could understand that.

"Hey Desi!" Desirée turned around, almost slamming her face into the open magazine that her sister Adelina was holding in front of her. "Look, Spencer Montag got arrested for DUI again!" She teetered across the dark room and sat on one of the moving boxes, acting as if Spencer Montag's getting arrested for the sixth time is something to be happy about.

"She's the biggest celebrity mess since Milan Hilton." Desirée ventured upstairs, a feeling of recognition growing inside her, the further upstairs she walked.

"Where are you going, Desi?" Adelina asked, scandalized. "You could get in trouble! You don't know what's up there!"

"This is our house now," Desirée replied, stopping at the top of the stairs. "And I want to see which room I'll be staying in." She looked around at the rooms, until one in particular caught her eye. Absentmindedly, she opened the door and walked inside slowly. She set her suitcase down and looked around. There were curtains on the windows there as well, blocking the sunlight. Desirée subconsciously walked over and opened them, her eyes almost instantly landing on the well house outside -- the one her Grandma Kikyo had mentioned.

_The Bone Eater's Well_, Desirée remembered her grandmother say.

"Desi!" Desirée snapped back out of her trance at her mother's voice.

"Coming!" She reclosed the curtains and dashed out of the room, leaving her suitcase behind.

--

That night, Desirée found herself back in the same room, trying to get some sleep on the floor, since they weren't shopping for her bed until the next day. She still didn't know what had possessed her to tell her mother that she wanted this room; something inside her had just told her it was right.

Desirée had noticed earlier that someone had scribbled their name in permanent marker by the corner on the other side of the room. It seemed as if someone had tried to wipe it off with no success, only making the name too blurry to read. Desirée could only make out the first and last letters: 'K' and 'E'. She couldn't help but wonder who it could be.

Finally feeling sleepy, she shrugged off her curiousity and closed her eyes, and slowly fell asleep.

And the nightmares began.

--

_"Die Inuyasha!" A girl looking exactly like Desirée aimed her bow and arrow at a silver-haired boy with dog ears. She was just about to shoot when the boy spoke up._

_"Kagome snap out of it!" he cried desperately. "Naraku's controlling you! Don't do this!" He tried his best to sound tough, but his eyes betrayed him as they were filled with concern and love for the girl._

_"Stop lying, Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at the boy. "Naraku has nothing to do with this! I've just finally opened my eyes realized that you've been deceiving me all this time. You don't care about me; you just want the jewel so you could turn full-demon, kill Naraku and avenge Kikyo's death, and forget about me! I'm done listening to your lies." She closed her eyes and shot the arrow, just barely missing Inuyasha as he dodged it._

_"Kagome that's not true! Naraku's the one deceiving you! I would never do that!" The desperation in Inuyasha's voice increased as he stared at Kagome helplessly._

_"Liar!" Kagome aimed another arrow at him. "You're a liar and a traitor! Naraku's not even here! You're just trying to save your life and take the jewel shards from him!" Tears formed in her eyes. "And you know what? I'd rather he have it, than you! I'm glad he turned you and Kikyo against each other! And I regret ever freeing you from the tree! I wish you dead!" She shot the arrow, feeling a small smile form on her lips as it wounded Inuyasha in the arm._

_"Kagome don't say that! It's Naraku talking through you! And he's right behind you! Just turn around and see for yourself!" Inuyasha pointed his clawed index finger at Naraku, who was silently watching the whole scene with a smirk, amusement evident in his eyes as he watched Inuyasha's useless attempts to free Kagome from his control._

_"I don't believe you!" Her glare intensified as she reached behind her for another arrow, only to realize that she had ran out from using them to trap the monk Miroku and the demon slayer Sango. _

_Inuyasha smiled softly in relief, and walked cautiously toward Kagome. "C'mon, Kagome," he murmured. "This is me; you know, the guy you 'sit' at least five times a day? The worst thing I've ever done to you is tell you that I hate your cooking! I wouldn't betray you!" He stopped two feet away from her and stared into her tear-filled chocolate eyes._

_"Liar," Kagome said meekly. "What about all the times you've left me in danger to go find Kikyo? All the times you've lied to us that you were going for a walk, only to 'casually' run into her? Ever since she came back from the dead, you've done nothing but betray me." She backed away from him and turned around, completely oblivious of Naraku's presence. She stared at the well and took a few steps towards it, wanting ever so desperately to just jump in and destroy it, to forget about everything she's been through in the past few months. To forget Inuyasha._

Kill him, _a calm voice in her head ordered. _Kill him and all your pain will cease_. Kagome, feeling no choice but to oblige, nodded and wiped her tears away, angry with herself that she let Inuyasha get the better of her. She turned back to the half-demon in front of her and walked back to him, her eyes never leaving his. She saw the slight fear in them, along with other emotions she couldn't comprehend. When she finally reached him, she grabbed onto his arms and lightly laid her head on his chest. She ignored the spark she felt as he embraced her, his shoulders relaxing as he buried his face in her raven-colored hair. She started to summon her priestess powers within her._

I can't do it,_ she realized. _I can't hurt him. _She tore herself away from him, one moment too late. Her powers attacked him, the impact bringing him to his knees. Kagome gasped softly and backed away._

Kill him, _the calm voice ordered once again, _He'll only continue to hurt you if you give in to him. Stop this now, once and for all. _Kagome shook her head violently, trying rid herself of the awful voice. "No," she mumbled._

_"Kagome."_

_Kagome turned to see Inuyasha still on the ground, staring at her with the same look of desperation. But she noticed something else in his expression; a twinge of anger, though it didn't seem aimed at her. He turned around and drew out his Tetsusaiga._

_"You're dead, Naraku." He did his 'Wind Scar', and Kagome watched in confusion, for she didn't see Naraku anywhere, not even sensing his demonic aura. She couldn't help but wonder if her attack had drove Inuyasha to delusions._

Kill him! _The voice no longer held calmness, but exasperation. _He's caused you nothing but pain; he doesn't deserve your forgiveness.

_"Stop!" Kagome cried out angrily. "Leave me alone!"_

_"You're strong," she heard same voice say, but this time she wasn't imagining it. Kagome turned around and finally saw Naraku standing next to Inuyasha, who was glaring daggers at him. _

_"You are no longer useful to me." Naraku turned his attention towards Inuyasha. "What do you think, Inuyasha? Shall I kill her right here, in front of you? I understand you weren't able to witness Kikyo's death. Why don't I give you a replay?"_

_"You bastard!" Inuyasha breathed heavily. "You're not laying a hand on her!"_

_Naraku smirked and held up his index finger toward Kagome. It twitched and a light shot out and collided with Kagome's chest in a millisecond, knocking her off balance and sending her hurling into the well. The well glowed briefly with a bright red light before turning back to normal._

_--_

Desirée Marino rarely had nightmares. And when she did, she usually forgot them about two minutes after she woke up.

Which was why she was baffled when she found herself sitting under a giant tree near the well thinking about nothing but the strange dream she had last night, with the evil half-demon, the well, _the boy._

_Inuyasha, _Desirée remembered. Who was he? And why did she find herself trying to kill him? Why did he call her 'Kagome'?

_The old Bone Eater's Well was really an entrance to the Feudal Era used by our ancestor, Kagome Higurashi, _Desirée heard her grandmother's voice echo in her mind. Then she remembered: She -- or the girl in the dream who looked like her -- had mentioned the name 'Kikyo'; her grandmother's name.

Desirée was just about to go find her Grandma and ask her about the dream when she heard Adelina's voice calling her.

"Desi! Desirée!" Adelina skidded to a stop in front of her sister and held out a shiny object. "Look what I found buried by this tree."

Desirée took the object from her sister's hand, trying to ignore the sudden tingle she felt when it came in contact with her fingers. She realized it was some kind of jewel. She turned it around between her fingers and saw that it wasn't whole.

"What is it?" Adelina asked.

"Some kind of jewel," Desirée replied. She turned it over once more to inspect the place where some pieces were missing and accidentally dropped it, only to be picked up by their small dog, Lala.

"Lala!" Desirée chased after the dog as it ran in the direction of the well. "Lala get back here!" She slowed her pace to a jog the closer she got to the well. She hesitated at the entrance, shivering slightly when she saw the old well.

"Desi, get in there!" Adelina said behind her. "Don't tell me you're scared." She smirked at her older sister.

"Shut up, Lina!" Desirée took a deep breath and straightened up. She slowly made her way down the stairs, her eyes never leaving the well. She couldn't help but feel as if something were going to pop out of there and grab her.

"Arff!" Lala put the jewel on the ground, wagging her tail as she watched Desirée pick it up cautiously, eyes still on the well.

Desirée straightened up and finally tore her eyes from the well to clean the slightly drooled jewel with her shirt. Completely forgetting her fears for a moment, she sat on the edge of the well as she continued to wipe off the jewel.

"Desirée!" Adelina whined loudly, startling Desirée and causing her to lean back. The last thing Desirée heard was her sister's gasp as she fell deeper into the well, closing her eyes.

Sudden images from the old horror movie "The Ring" prevented Desirée from noticing the blue-ish glow around her. It wasn't until she felt herself gently hit the ground that she snapped back to reality.

"Lina!" Desirée called out, getting up. "Adelina, help me get out!" She looked up and knitted her eyebrows in confusion at the cloudless blue skies that replaced the dark ceiling she saw just minutes ago. She grabbed on to the vines on the walls of the well and started to climb, concentrated on her feet the whole time. She hoisted herself onto the edge and finally looked up -- only to see pair of golden eyes staring back.

"K-Kagome?"

In Desirée Marino's opinion, Tokyo, Japan was her personal Hell on Earth. Because only in her personal Hell could she have weird nightmares, fall into an old well, and end up in some strange place with a dog-eared boy she thought only existed in her dreams.

--

**Dedicated to Alex, who always mentions "The Ring" when Kagome goes through the well or when the well is mentioned. And a shout out to JoJo who believes that in some future generation Paris Hilton will be reincarnated, much to the world's dismay.**

**Review? It won't kill you, I promise. (: **


	3. Meeting

**Don't own anything.**

**Hey again! Back with another chapter. I don't have much to say, except enjoy!**

**--**

In a matter of five seconds, it all came to him. The ultimate plan to kill Kikyo and destroy Inuyasha once and for all. This plan was brilliant and surefire. And no one will be able to get in his way. Needless to say, he was proud of himself.

He was hiding in the forest, watching silently at the scene in front of him. His new and improved barrier prevented the annoying half-demon from sniffing him out. He'd kept his eye on that well for about two years now, ever since that inexperienced wench who was said to be Kikyo's reincarnation fell into it. He really had no clue what could have happened to the girl, but he didn't particularly care either. What mattered was that she was gone and that helped in ripping out another piece of Inuyasha's heart. He knew Inuyasha was torn between this girl and Kikyo. And he thought it was perfect to have Inuyasha watch helplessly as he lost both of them before his very eyes. And after Inuyasha watched the demise of his two favorite girls, it would be his turn.

His lips were set into a thin line, twitching slightly as if deciding whether to turn into a smile or a frown as he thought. He hadn't encountered Inuyasha ever since that very day. Inuyasha seemed to be too busy grieving, and he himself was too busy dealing with the fact that his plan to turn the girl against Inuyasha hadn't worked. It's been two years and – as much as he hated to admit it – he was slowly weakening.

But he wouldn't have to worry anymore. This plan was foolproof. All he needed was time; time to prepare, physically and mentally, and time to prepare the others.

In a matter of five seconds, it all came to him. The ultimate plan to destroy both Kikyo and Inuyasha once and for all. No one will be able to get in his way. Needless to say, he was proud of himself.

--

"K-Kagome?"

Desirée squinted her eyes at the strange silver-haired boy in front of her. "Hey, you're that guy. The dude from my dream! Inu...I-Inu..."

"Inuyasha," the boy said.

"Yeah!" Desirée snapped her fingers, smiling proudly. But her grin quickly turned into a frown. "What did you call me a minute ago?"

The boy who called himself Inuyasha stared into her eyes for a minute before muttering, "You're not her." He took a quick whiff of her. "But you smell just like..." He trailed off.

"Perfume?" Desirée offered.

Inuyasha shook his head and turned around, quickly walking away.

"Hey!" Desirée jumped out of the well and jogged after him. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"What's it to ya?" Inuyasha snapped, not slowing his pace as the weird girl caught up to him.

"You seem so familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

"Didn't you just say you saw me _in your dreams_?" Inuyasha reminded her, adding air-quotes to 'in your dreams'. He started walking faster in an effort to get away from the girl, but she matched his pace.

"No!" She paused. "Well yeah, I guess. Sure. But that's not what I meant! I mean, I feel like I've seen you somewhere else!" She took a breath, her energy draining as she struggled to keep up with Inuyasha.

"Well maybe ya have!" Inuyasha said irritably. "So what?" He walked faster, his pace now on the verge of a jog.

"_So_, you seemed to recognize me too!" Desirée panted, trailing a step behind Inuyasha. "You I thought I was Kagome. Are you talking about Kagome Higurashi?"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, Desirée almost crashing into his back. "You knew her?"

"Yes.... No…. I mean –" Desirée took a deep breath. "My grandmother told me about her. She's my ancestor," she explained.

"What's your name?"

"Desirée. But I prefer Desi."

"Come with me."

--

"If you're so worried about that girl coming back from the well, why don't you just destroy it?" Naraku did his best not to cringe at the feminine voice behind him and turned around slowly, trying to curve his irritation.

"What do you need?" he asked formally, crossing his arms against his chest.

"I thought you enjoyed my visits," the woman said sarcastically.

"Only at the end when you finally leave," Naraku clarified, struggling to keep his annoyance from showing on his face, though it was slightly evident in his voice.

"Seriously, why don't you just destroy the well?" the woman asked again, her attention being held by her nail beds as she moved her right hand closer and further from her face to examine them.

"I have my reasons."

"Right." The woman puckered her lips, finally dropping her hand and looking up at Naraku. "So guess what?" she asked casually.

"What?" Naraku asked.

"I said guess."

Naraku sighed and glanced down at the ground for a moment before looking back at the woman, who was currently comparing her nail beds on each hand. "Kagura, don't you realize that I could easily kill you right now?"

"Sure, sure." Kagura snorted, not taking her eyes off her glimmering nails. "Whatever. You've said that to me at least eight times every day for the past two years. And yet, you've done nothing." She let her hands drop to her side with a satisfied sigh.

"That's because I'd miss these pointless talks we have every time you think it's convenient to pay me a visit," Naraku said, his tone seething with sarcasm. He took a few steps towards Kagura, smirking as he waited patiently for her retort.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at Naraku's words. "Everyone hates you, you know." She hid a smile as Naraku's smirk disappeared. "Ah, did I hit a nerve?"

"Kagura..."

"No, no." Kagura held up her hands in defense. "I think it's nice to see a whole new side of you. I mean, only a freak would not care about what people think of them. People can be so hypocritical, parading around saying that they don't care what people have to say about them, when deep inside you know they're dying to know."

"You know what, Kagura? I do look forward to your visits. They always leave me feeling all warm and fuzzy inside." Naraku turned away from the woman. "You sure do know the way to my heart."

"Metaphorically speaking," Kagura muttered. "If I literally knew the way to your heart, you'd be dead by now." Kagura clicked her tongue, the sound being the only thing keeping the pair from utter silence.

"So why don't you destroy the well?" she asked again.

"Kagura, is there a point to this visit at all?"

"Yes." Kagura stared at Naraku silently, a polite smile on her face. She watched, amused as Naraku grew more and more impatient with her. Her smile turned into an involuntary grin.

"What is it?" Naraku barked, his irritation boiling inside him as he saw that his attitude hadn't fazed the woman in front of him. He took a deep breath through his nose and stared impatiently at Kagura.

"Remember how in my last visit I mentioned that some deranged man in a village not far from here was going around saying that he had gotten some vision about a certain _One _who has the power to end all the fighting around here and destroy you?" Kagura asked, taking a deep breath after her very long question.

"No."

"Well it happened," Kagura continued, unfazed by Naraku's confession of not listening to her. "And apparently today he had another 'vision'" – she wriggled her fingers at the word – "and he just might be telling the truth. There's been a weird atmosphere lately." Kagura glanced at the well. "Something's definitely gonna happen. And let's face it; you've been weakening in these past two years."

"Kagura, get out of my sight." He rubbed his eyes. "Yes, I'll keep in mind what you've just told me," he added when he saw Kagura open her mouth to say something else. She closed it, looking at him curtly.

"Everyone hates you, you know."

--

"Where the _hell _are you taking me?" Desirée demanded, trying not to wince as Inuyasha yanked at her arm as he walked.

"Somewhere," Inuyasha replied. He could feel her useless attempts to free her arm and tightened his grip.

"_Where_?"

"None of your business."

"If you're dragging me there, it _is _my business!"

Inuyasha sighed. _She's more annoying than Kagome. _"It's a surprise."

"How can it be a surprise if you didn't know I was coming? You don't even know me."

"Yes I do."

"No. You don't."

"You're related to Kagome Higurashi, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but –"

"But _what_?" Inuyasha turned to look at Desirée impatiently.

"That doesn't mean you know me!" Desirée exclaimed. She was quickly growing annoyed with this weird boy... dog... whatever he was. "What are you?" she asked rudely.

"A half-demon," Inuyasha answered simply. Then he turned away and continued walking, slightly relieved that the girl stopped resisting as he pulled her along.

"Demon?" The word sent a familiar tingle through Desirée's body, and she thought back to her dream last night.

"_Half-_demon," he corrected.

"How can you be half?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well, when a demon and a human woman love each other very much –" His tone was sarcastic.

"Ew." Desirée crinkled her nose. "Say no more." She remained quiet for a few moments as they walking.

"So where are we going?" she asked again, this time a little nicer.

"To visit a friend," Inuyasha muttered.

"A friend?" Desirée considered this. "Did Kagome know this friend?"

"Yes," Inuyasha replied.

"What's this friend's name?"

"Kaede."

Desirée nodded. She looked around at the forest that surrounded them. "Mind telling me where I am?" she asked.

"Japan," Inuyasha answered, hiding a smirk as he saw Desirée's scowl from the corner of his eye.

"You know what I mean."

"Kagome" – he tried not to grimace at her name – "called it Feudal Japan. Or the Warring States Era." He sighed softly, feeling a small wave of nostalgia approaching.

Desirée noticed his discomfort and was about to ask why, when his words suddenly sunk in. "Wait, Feudal Japan? So I went back in time?"

"Has man already walked on the moon in your time?"

"Yes."

"Then yes." Inuyasha sighed again, this time involuntarily louder.

"Is something wrong?" Desirée asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead he walked faster, not noticing Desirée grimace as he pulled on her arm with unnecessary force.

--

"I don't like people staring at me."

"I can't believe it."

"Stop staring."

"This is remarkable."

"I'm serious."

"Shut up… What'd ya say your name was again?"

Desirée glowered at Inuyasha. "Tell the old lady and her grandkids to stop staring."

"We're not her grandkids," a little boy with a bushy tail said.

"I know reincarnations are supposed to look much like their former incarnations, but this — " the old woman gestured at Desirée with her right hand. "This is amazing. She's an exact replica of our Kagome."

"Sure do know how to make a girl feel special," Desirée muttered. She looked around the small hut, avoiding eye-contact with the silent, raven-haired girl looking at her in awe, and the male trying to console her while stealthily inching his left hand toward her backside.

"So how do I get back?" Desirée asked. "I mean, my parents are probably worried sick right now. They probably already called the police…. And this Kagome girl was able to get back home, right? It's not like she spent the rest of her life here… right?" With every word her voice got higher with anxiousness.

"Well –" Kaede was cut off by a loud smack ringing in the hut. Everyone turned to see the raven-haired girl finally out of her trance-like state and the male rubbing his now-red left cheek.

"Can't you keep your hands to yourself for one second, monk?" the girl snapped.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood," the monk said miserably.

"A monk? Are monks allowed to do that?" Desirée wondered aloud.

"Actually –" the monk was cut off by Inuyasha smacking the back of his head.

"Miroku, you're not making a very good first impression to our guest," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

The monk smiled devilishly. "You are quite right, Inuyasha." He got up from the floor and approached Desirée, a mysterious twinkle in his eye. He grabbed her hand and got down on one knee. "I know we've just met, and you are the reincarnation of one of my former best friends, but" – he looked up at Desirée through his eye lashes – "would mind baring my children?"

Desirée snatched her hand out of his in disgust. "What a pervert! I'm out of here!" Balling up her fists to keep her from doing anything rash, she angrily stomped out of the hut.

"That's not what I meant, you idiot." Inuyasha glared daggers at Miroku.

"I couldn't resist," Miroku replied.

Before Inuyasha could reply, they heard a loud scream from outside.

"_HELP! MONSTER!"_

_--_

**Ooh. I hope you liked it! I had fun writing this chapter. Especially the Naraku/Kagura part. **

**Review?** **It will make me very happy! (:**


End file.
